


Get me out of my head

by Wrathful_Lamb



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dom Keith (Voltron), Japanese Rope Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Sub Shiro (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathful_Lamb/pseuds/Wrathful_Lamb
Summary: When Shiro had approached him red face and emboldened by alcohol asking Keith if he could “Do that thing you do with the ropes.” Keith was speechless.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Get me out of my head

When Shiro had approached him red face and emboldened by alcohol asking Keith if he could “Do that thing you do with the ropes.” Keith was speechless. 

“Please Keith,” Shiro had asked with downcast eyes, “I just need to get out of my head for five minutes. I need someone else to take over and you're the only person I can trust with that.”

It was impossible to deny the man anything when he put it that way. Shiro wouldn’t be the first client to ask for Keith’s control, his experience and expertise. And who was Keith to turn away a friend in need?

That brought them to tonight, Shiro kneeling in front of Keith trying not to fidget nervously while Keith sets up.

“You’ll tell me if we need to stop or you need a break, got it?” Keith goes for a simple black cord that he hasn’t used on anybody else before. It would only be for Shiro.

Shiro nods. They had discussed everything beforehand. Shiro could barely bring himself to think “safeword” much less pick one, so tonight they would use colors.

“Where are you right now, Shiro? Tell me.” Keith asks, standing up straight with ropes in hand.

Shiro takes a deep breath in and exhales through his nose. “Green.” 

Go.

Keith’s demeanor changes instantly. His shoulders square and he raises his chin, looking down at Shiro from above. 

“Sit up,” Keith’s voice is hard but not cold. “Cross your legs and put your arms behind your back.”

Shiro complies immediately, almost unbalancing himself in his haste to follow direction. His shoulders are trembling when Keith reaches down to smooth a hand across Shiro's back. He takes another deep breath to help steady his nerves.

“Good.” Keith says and begins,

Shiro is shocked at how soft the rope is as it passes across his chest. He wasn’t sure what he expected, but the cord is almost cool on his heated skin. It’s nice. Keith’s hands start to guide the rope around his body. Once. Twice. Three times, and Shiro begins to feel more grounded. 

Keith can feel Shiro’s muscles relax as he passes the rope around him in a box tie. His breathing starts to even out with the pressure of the ropes. Shiro flexes once against the bonds as Keith finishes securing his arms and relaxes again when they don’t budge. Keith pauses before moving to his ankles. 

“Color.” 

“Green.” Shiro’s answer is immediate. Keith nods once and carries on.

He uses a single column around both ankles. He’s positive Shiro couldn’t move if he wanted to, not without Keith releasing him. Keith stands and reaches for more rope.

“Shiro, look at me.” 

Shiro looks up at Keith standing over him, more black cord in his hand. He hadn’t realized how dazed he already felt until he met Keith's sharp gaze. 

“This is going around your neck. It’s going to tie you down and you won’t be able to move much at all.” Keith’s voice is low and firm when he speaks, no room for argument or defiance. “You will tell me if you need to stop.” 

Shiro nods once, trusting Keith completely. “Yes Sir.”

Keith kneels in front of Shiro, reaching out to place his hand on the back of Shiro’s neck. He watches as Shiro’s eyes slide shut when he pushes Shiro’s head down, forcing him to curl in on himself. He doesn’t push too hard, he won’t bend Shiro too far just yet. The rope goes over his neck and through the bight. He reverses the tension and pulls lightly. Keith watches Shiro’s breathing closely before locking everything into place.

Keith places his hand on the back of Shiro’s neck again, over the soft black rope. He squeezes firmly once.

“Breath.” Keith commands and Shiro’s breath comes out shuddering. 

“Again. Slower.” Shiro heaves in a breath through his mouth and slowly releases it through his nose.

Keith slides his hand up through Shiro’s hair, reassuringly and he can feel Shiro relax under his touch. Tension slipping away. 

“So good for me, Shiro.” Keith says softly, fingers gliding through Shiro’s hair. 

Shiro’s mind seems to slow with Keith’s soft praises and gentle touch. The way the ropes press into his skin makes him feel secure. He’s sinking but he’s grounded. His mind is buzzing but is still. He can’t think. Can’t feel anything besides Keith’s warm hands. Can’t hear anything but Keith’s soft voice. His mind and body feel like warm honey. He could live here in this space for eternity.

It somehow feels like an eternity and no time at all has passed before Shiro begins to feel the slightest twinges of discomfort. Keith catches it immediately. He seamlessly transitions from petting into slowly untying Shiro, careful not to go too fast. He works Shiro’s muscles under his firm but gentle hands as the ropes start to slide away, never stopping his ministrations or praise.

Keith helps Shiro stretch out, rolls his ankles and wrists, all the while making sure to keep his hands moving over Shiro’s body. Shiro leans into the touches almost unconsciously, letting Keith wind him down. He comes back up slowly, like emerging from a warm pool. He feels boneless as he lays there, head still warm but focus sharpening. He didn’t realize he was splayed out over Keith’s couch at first; Keith massaging Shiro’s calf muscles.

Keith slides his hand up Shiro’s body, stopping at the base of his neck.

“How are you doing?” Keith asks, his voice has lost the hard edge it had earlier. 

Shiro considers the question. He’ll probably be sore tomorrow but right now? He just feels peaceful. He smiles languidly at Keith, reaching out to lazily grab for Keith’s hand.  
“I feel incredible Keith, you're amazing.” His words are slightly slurred but so full of admiration Keith can’t help but grin.

“I’m going to get you some food and something to drink, will you be alright for a second?” 

Shiro nods, only missing Keith’s warmth a little as he slips away to the kitchen. Keith returns with some fruit and chocolate pastries, helping Shiro sit up to drink some water. Keith watches for any signs of a drop but Shiro genuinely appears at ease.

“Thank you, Keith.” Shiro says after a while, bumping Keith’s shoulder with his own. Keith smiles at him, pushing back into Shiro’s weight.

“Anytime, Shiro.”

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from tumblr that was too fun to pass up. More or less just dusting off my writing skills. I am open to constructive criticism but please know that i am not an expert in BDSM and did fairly light research on Shibari. I'm 99% certain you wouldn't start with an ebi tie but it was too pretty not to put Shiro in it.  
> Not Beta read, all mistakes are my own!


End file.
